fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Legion Masks/Masks
This page lists the Nine Legion Masks and their origin of history. Wreath Mask (Phantombeast) The Wreath Mask(うりす ますく Wurisu Masuku) was the first creation of the Nine Legion Masks by the Dark Mage, Zeref, who used the Wreath Tribe's Champion as the medium for the mask. It is seen to be a clear steel-like mask that is ironically less heavy than it seems. While one eye is left open, the other is blocked with a special form of lense that allows the user to see anything unusual. The Champion was known to have been kind-hearted and honest to a fault, earning the appreciation of everyone in his village, especially the leaders. However, after his corruption, he saw fit to mutilate everyone one of his kinsmen, espeically those that thought did him wrong. Stalker Mask Sentinel Mask Culcanin Mask The Culcanin Mask '''(かるかにん ますく,Karukanin Masuku) was one of the creations of the Dark Mage, Zeref, who used the Culcanian Champion as the medium for the mask. The mask seems to be made out of wood, which is painted black and red, and carved to somewhat resemble an oni. From the edges of the mask are serveral black, white, and gold feathers sprouting out. The Champion of the Culcanin Tribe was known to be a very quiet and mild mannered individual, of slightly short stature, the least likely to be chosen as Zeref's Champion when it came to physical features and prowess. However, the Culcanin Champion was gifted in using wind and weather to his advantage, as well as predicting weather, which caught the Dark Mage's eye. One day when to Champion to be was testing a new flight invention far from the tribe, he was kidnapped and brought before Zeref, where the Dark Mage corrupted the young man, and sent him to slaughter his family and friends. What remained of the tribe was the Culcanin Shadow Guards. Kappa Mask '''The Kappa Mask (かっぱ ますく, Karukanin Masuku) was created by the dark mage Zeref through the utter massacre and annihilation of the tribe of Kappa, which was caused by a champion chosen by him. It has a devilish appearance with traits that resemble that of an animal's. The mask also seems to be made up of a leather-like material, giving it a rough yet smooth texture to it. Indented into the center of the horns are two red marks, and the mouth area appears to display a worn-out set of leather "teeth" protruding from the mask itself. The champion was a well-known fisherman who was recognized for his amazing fishing exploits, his bartering, and his infectious charisma. Many of his tribe held great respect for this man and viewed him as the perfect role model for their tribe, especially children. He was forcefully taken from the village without warning and brought before Zeref by his minions, where he was then corrupted by power. After his corruption, he quietly returned to the village and acted as if nothing happened; however, unfortunately for the village at the time, a nightmare was beginning. Whenever the village's guard was down, he would enact a plan and kidnap a member of the tribe, specifically children. The champion then made a habit of creating ironic deaths for his victims: drowning them them in salt water, using water torture on them for long periods of time in order to cause them to go insane, etc. Eventually, this escalated to the point where he eventually simply traversed the village, massacring every single tribesman. The remains of the tribe became the Shadow Guards of the Kappa tribe. Dunk Mask Arachnid Mask The Arachnid Mask (あらちにど ますく, Arachinido Masuku) was created by the dark mage Zeref through the annihilation of the tribe arachnid, using as exterminator the champion chosen by him. It has a very simple appearance with traits that resemble the former members of that tribe. It is apparently made of a kind of cloth, however, as hard as the skin of those beings and is stained with black lines that flow into the eyes to the chin and other symmetric details around it. The champion, as well as all other villagers was an expert knight and had the same sense of loyalty of all. After his corruption he did not treat everyone as he used to and was constantly seen torturing the cavalry of his countrymen. The apex of the situation was when he was seen abusing the village children and eventually adults, creating an internal war that ended with his victory. Of the remains of the war born what today are known as the shadow guards of the mask. Reaper Mask Crusader Mask